The present invention generally relates to lighting systems and more particularly to means for operatively attaching flat panel light sources to luminaires or lighting systems.
Flat panel light sources, such as Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), are energy efficient light sources that have potential applications in luminaire and lighting system design. These light sources are characterized by extremely thin profiles, light emitting surfaces that can produce diffuse light, that is, light that is emitted in a lambertian distribution pattern, and luminous surfaces that exhibit relatively low brightness. Despite the advantages of using planar light sources and particularly OLEDs, for general lighting applications, they present challenges for lighting designers. Unlike conventional light sources, such as incandescent bulbs or fluorescent tubes that can easily be plugged into compatible lamp sockets mounted in a luminaire, OLEDs are relatively difficult to integrate into the structural environment of the luminaire or lighting system, and relatively difficult to remove and replace. OLEDs are often mounted directly to structure components of an OLED luminaire or lighting system and wired in place.
The present invention greatly simplifies the handling of flat planar light sources, such as OLEDs, and allows for easier mechanical attachment of such sources to a luminaire or lighting system and for easier electrical connection of such light sources when the mechanical attachment is made. The present invention also allows for the incorporation of OLEDs into luminaire or lighting system structures in a manner that is compatible with low profile components and that is aesthetically pleasing.